


Alone. Not So Much

by Rachelb135



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9302180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachelb135/pseuds/Rachelb135
Summary: This is my first ever attempt at writing Fan Fiction. Post 2x08. Lena wants to be alone, Kara doesn't.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing a fic so be gentle. I really don't know where i'm going with this story but any input you have would be greatly appreciated. You can find me @rachelseditsvine on instagram.

Lena often spends her evenings like this; in the office, alone. But somehow after the events of the previous week she feels even more alone than usual. She doesn’t regret it, not one bit. Her mother tried to kill the entire alien population of National City, and if it hadn’t been for Lena she might have succeeded.

In stopping her mother Lena knows that she has basically burnt her bridges with the Luthors, she might share the name but that’s the only thing they share. Not the twisted views on the alien population that’s for sure. Her mother isn’t the only reason that she feels lonelier than usual though, since that night at the docks Lena hasn’t seen or spoken to Supergirl at all, she can’t say she’s surprised, she’s definitely angry but not surprised.

Lena had risked everything, she saved the entire alien population, got her own mother incarcerated and what did she get in return? Silence. Not even a thank you, zero acknowledgement on her part at all, not from the police, not from the DEO and not even from Supergirl who seems to have disappeared off the face of the earth since then. She wonders if the residents of National City even know of her involvement in the capture of the CADMUS leader AKA her mother. She doubts it. But it doesn’t matter; she didn’t do it for recognition. She did it for herself; she was being her own hero. After a few minutes of quiet contemplation Lena heard a soft thump on her balcony. Of course there was only one person it could be.

Kara slowly approached the balcony door to Lena’s office, she never meant to leave it this long but helping Barry defeat the Dominators on an Alternate Earth really took it out of her. She really should of thanked Lena that night but with J’onn having been infected with White Martian cells and Henshaw escaping she didn’t have time, or so Kara keeps telling herself. Really she just feels guilty for not trusting in Lena for that one moment. For one moment Kara believed that Lena was just like the rest of the Luthors, and capable of killing the entire alien population.

Kara lightly knocked on the glass of the door; usually when in her suit Kara would saunter into Lena’s office oozing confidence, not this time; she doesn’t have the right, not after what happened. Lena visibly stiffens in her chair when she knocks. Kara’s stomach turns at that, she wants nothing more than to fly away but she owes Lena an explanation if she wants to hear it or not. Lena is her friend and friends are there for each other even when you don’t want them to be.

Lena spins her chair to face the door, not showing any signs of opening it. Lena’s face stoic, giving away nothing as she glares at Supergirl. Lena always prided herself in being able to hide her feelings away behind a cool and calm exterior. Unlike Lena, Supergirl’s face showed exactly what she was feeling. She looked sorry Lena thought but then again she was never any good with people. Lena took a deep breath and exhaled slowly “Come in”.


End file.
